


Questions

by Wordstreamer



Series: February Ficlets 2018 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Casual Racism, from First Order officers who aren't even trying to be offensive but they manage it yes they do, not really - Freeform, or the SW equivalent, technically maybe Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren but uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordstreamer/pseuds/Wordstreamer
Summary: February Ficlet Day #6: "Accidentally Married"





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> That "casual racism" warning up there - a First order officer refers to some traditions of other cultures as "primitive."

“What is this?” General Hux snarls. The poor cadet who has the misfortune to be sitting nearest the command staff entrance sits up a little straighter, looking at the offending paperwork in question.

“Your pay stub, General,” says Lieutenant Detheed, who has a slightly better idea what this is about. The cadets may not know, but most of the office had been made aware of it on the day the necessary changes were filed.

\--

“Not really surprising, is it?” Captain Ladek said more than asked, words slurring just a little under the brandy they shouldn’t have had so much of. “The way those two go on at each other…” General Hux and Kylo Ren were still off-ship, the only reason why any of them dared to be so forward. “You know there’s something there,” Ladek finished.

“Is the bickering to hide it, or is that part of it?” Lieutenant Carthous asked.

“I don’t think they know,” Detheed said. “How many primitive ceremonies are there? Someone probably united the two of them without either one of them realizing it.”

“They wouldn’t have dared,” Ladek said, horrified.

“Who wants to put money on it?”

\--

Detheed no longer remembers exactly who started the betting, but he does know that it looks like he’ll be one of the fortunate ones who gets to collect. Assuming, of course, that he makes it out of this alive.

“Married?” Hux asks, voice rising even further. If this goes on for long enough, the man may require medical attention. Before he can force the next sentence out, the doors open behind him again and you really can’t make this kind of thing up. Kylo Ren stalks in behind him, bringing the temperature in the room down several degrees.

“What is the meaning of this?” he asks. Detheed hopes that Ren can’t feel the amusement that he _knows_ must be radiating off of him.

“Ah,” he says, losing all interest in anything other than getting out of this with his rank and limbs intact. Pretend ignorance or jump straight to the explanation?

“Married?” Ren thunders. “To whom?”

“To him?” Hux’s voice is now so high that it’s barely recognizable. Ren’s helmet turns towards him, just slightly, and Detheed might just make it out of here alive if they kill each other.

“Ah,” he repeats, fingers flying across his keyboard as he looks for the necessary forms. “Yes. There was a record of your marriage filed approximately three weeks ago. It went through the proper channels and was approved by Supreme Leader Snoke himself.” Both Ren and Hux freeze for just a moment, turning to look at him.

That was the biggest reason that so many officers had assumed the marriage was legitimate. Surely the Supreme Leader wouldn’t have allowed such a farce to continue? Detheed was of the opinion that the Supreme Leader might have allowed it if it seemed funny enough—and to the one person who couldn’t be threatened by Ren or Hux, it probably does.

“Supreme Leader Snoke,” repeats Hux, back in a normal register, if one that’s just above a whisper. Kylo Ren doesn’t bother to say anything, just whirls around and stalks back out of the room. Hux follows him after a moment of silence.

Detheed is not even remotely surprised, two weeks later, to see annulment paperwork come through.


End file.
